A table lamp of the related art generally changes the light brightness by a rotary knob, the rotary knob requires a user to find a position of the rotary knob and then turn the rotary knob by fingers. However, the rotary knob sometimes requires much force to turn it, thereby causing adjusting the brightness of the lighting device is difficult, and affecting the user's experience.